Whisper No More
by Cyberwing
Summary: After Kagome is released from the hospital, she receives a package that is sent by someone who...is supposed to be dead...From then on...things will never be the same for her again [ch 7 up]
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just own the plot and maybe some characters that are invented along the way.

This is my FIRST time writing an Inuyasha fanfic so don't flame me over characters being OOC, etc. Also, I am changing the history of some character so that they can fit into the story better. I've only watch Inuyasha series, from time to time and with a wide time gap in between, means that there might be things that I don't know about or got wrong. So please, forgive me if I write something that is inaccurate.

Also, this is my first time doing drama/action so constructive comments are needed!

**Whisper No More- Prelude**

**You don't belong in this world Kagome…**

_Oh my god…_

**Get out!**

_Kagome can only watch in horror as the man with long silver hair collapsed beside her. She felt something tightening in her chest, only to realize that she was holding her breath. The man had something that resembled a black robotic arm stabbed deeply into his body._

_This place was so chaotic!_

_She found herself standing in a small clearing that was surrounded by trees. There was a path on her left, leading to god-knows-where and an old well on her right. There were monsters that only belonged in horror stories appearing from everywhere: from the sky and from below._

_What's worse? They are all humanoid! Their body structures made no sense… it was as if some mad scientist had sewed different parts of different animals together…_

_There were a few humans around her but they were definitely outnumbered._

_She felt a chill running up her spine as she continued to analyze her situation. This was not good…_

_She shivered as the wind started to pick up. No wonder! She was wearing…a green Japanese sailor suit that was typical for school girls?_

_Why was she wearing it? She got rid of it long ago ever since she finished school…and what was she holding?_

_A bow with an arrow already nock._

_With skills that she didn't know she possessed, she took aim at the designated target and she let the arrow fly. It severed the tentacle in between the attacker and the silver-haired man; it was the only thing she could do._

_The silver-haired man fell forward; she could practically hear the sickening sound of impact as he landed face down onto the ground._

_The momentum of his fall only pushed the tentacles deeper into his body…_

_The attacker, a man with long black hair chuckled as he resumed his attack on other people. The tentacle which he'd lost meant nothing to him._

"_Kagome! Take care of Inuyasha!" A female, who was holding onto a boomerang and riding on a giant cat, barked. "We'll try to hold Naraku down."_

_Kagome nodded and rushed toward the injured man called Inuyasha._

**The equilibrium…  
****Between demons and humans  
****Between light and darkness  
****Is tipped over due to the existence  
**…**of a single female**

**You don't belong in this world Kagome…**

_Kagome kneeled next to the fallen man, she flipped him over so that he was facing upward instead of the wet muddy ground. She narrowed her eyes as she took a good look at his face; his golden orbs were starting lose focus and…_

_Were that dog ears on his head? Her mind questioned. For the first time in twenty-six years of her life, she wondered if she was going insane._

_Everything was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. First there's a man who had tentacles looking like some mutated octopus, then there's Frankensteins all around him trying to kill everyone site (that 'Naraku' guy IS probably that mad scientist). Now, there's a woman riding on a big cat, and there's a man with dog ears?_

_The next thing she'll see would probably be extraterrestrials._

_He started to cough badly, choking up blood; his breaths became quick and shallow. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts._

_Crap, he's going to die! Then she added with frustration, where's my medical equipment when I needed them?_

_What could she do? She had no material to work with at all!_

**Powerless  
**…**yet so powerful**

_What do you mean what could you do? Kagome's mind screamed. There was a patient in front of her! She's a doctor for god sake! She didn't come to North America to study for years and years only to stand helplessly when there is a dying man standing in front of her!_

_Yet her body won't react…_

_The red haori which he was wearing prevented her from assessing how badly hurt he was. Her doctor's intuition was telling her that the tentacle had done some damage to the man's lungs and he needed medical assistance as quickly as possible._

_For some reason…she felt that she couldn't let him die…not because it was her obligation as a doctor…but something more._

_He was someone…she held dear…_

_It was funny because she didn't even know his name until the woman with the boomerang said it._

_Yet, it's a feeling, just a feeling._

**The innocent…  
****There will always be bloodshed  
****There will always be violence  
****Following you  
****No matter where you go…  
****Oh, the bringer of death…**

**You don't belong in this world Kagome…**

"_Kagome, how's Inuyasha?" A high-pitched voice that could only belong to a male who hadn't hit puberty asked._

"_I don't know Shippo," Kagome answered without thinking._

…_Wait a minute…her mind questioned. Who IS Shippo?_

_She couldn't recall the time when she'd met the man in front of her nor the boy who goes by the name—Shippo._

_Instead of removing the man's clothes to check out the wound, like what she would normally do to an injured patient, her body refused to act under her mind's command. Therefore, she could only watch as the man slowly bleed to death in front of her due to the fatal wound…and there is nothing she could do about it._

**Weak, Useless, Stupid…Just not good enough…  
****Are words you should be familiar with by now…**

"_One of Naraku's tentacles is impaled deeply into his body. It is starting to spread out. The roots of the tentacle looked like they are alive, it'll be impossible to remove it out of Inuyasha." Kagome said quickly. "I don't know what to do…"_

_Her mouth was moving…her mind was listening…yet she had no idea what in the world she, herself, was talking about._

_Kagome slowly put her hands on the tentacle; maybe break the tentacles to smaller pieces before removal. She jerked back as the man on the ground screamed in pain even though she had barely even touched him. She watched in horror as the veins and arteries of the man deepened in colour, revealing how the roots of the tentacle were spreading within the body._

_The man screamed louder._

_Kagome swallowed, "we have to remove it quickly."_

_But how?_

**Why don't you just give up?**

_Then without thinking, she informed the person next to her, "I am just going to break the main stem to prevent the spreading."_

_Stupid idiot! What are you doing! Her mind screamed. It would be too dangerous to do so. She had no idea how deeply the roots of the tentacle had already embedded. What if it had punctured vital organs? No matter what, pulling the tentacle out forcefully will only result in an uncontrollable outburst of blood!_

**Some things are just simply out of our control…  
****Weak, Useless, Stupid…  
****Have nothing to do with it…**

**Yet…they are things that could've been prevented…  
****Haven't you learned that yet Kagome?  
****Don't touch what you shouldn't touch!**

_However, it was as if her mind was detached from her body, she had no control. She might even consider herself watching a movie in first person view if the scene which was unfolding in front of her weren't so realistic._

_The scent of the blood and the sound of people fighting at a distance, were too real for her comfort._

_Her hands had already moved toward the tentacle. With quick motions, she took out a dagger and tried to cut the stem of the tentacle that was outside the man's body…_

**Yet…it's not your fault…you do not know…you do not realize…**

_The stem didn't break off._

_There was more blood gushing out of the man's wound as a result of the violent jerk._

_Oh my god! What am I doing! Her mind screamed in disbelief. Why isn't my body listening to what I want to do!_

"_We are so close Inuyasha! You can't give up now!" Kagome's hands let go of the tentacle. Instead, her right arm went around the man's back and lifted his upper body up, "We can do it, it's just Naraku! Then all we need is to get Kouga's and Kohaku's shards and we will be able to complete the Shikon no Tama! You will be able to become a full demon! Don't die on me…please!"_

**You, Kogome, are the Pandora Box…with you, you brought the hope of salvation…yet within you…you brought the downfall of mankind…**

_Questions were firing in Kagome's mind. Who were these people? What shard? What the hell is Shikon no Tama? They sound so familiar; the sensation she got as the words came out made her feel like she had spoken them millions of time before. Yet… she STILL had no idea what she, herself, was talking about._

"_Do we have any more painkillers left Shippo?" Kagome looked up for the first time._

"_None, we used them all up on our last battle, and we left in such a quite haste to catch up with Naraku…" A boy, with reddish-auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail, answered._

_Omg…is that a tail? Her mind questioned as she saw something furry behind him._

_Yet the next thing he said surprised her._

"_We have to help them fight soon, without our help; they won't be able to kill Naraku."_

_Suddenly, that boy, Shippo, didn't seem like a little boy anymore. He looked like an experience soldier who had seen too many things in his life. He had wisdom and knowledge that was beyond his years. What could've happened in his life?_

"_I can't just let him die Shippo!" Kagome found herself argued back._

**You got to see the bigger picture Kagome**  
**If you don't…you will lose sight of your true objective…  
****Tell me…what is your purpose of being here in the first place?**

_THEN DO WHAT I'M TELLING YOU! Her mind screamed._

_It was mocking since she had years of medical practices. She could've done something for Inuyasha, besides just sitting next to him and trying to yank the tentacle out forcefully. After all, she knew some basics that could be done to slow down the bleeding._

_Yet at this time, she couldn't do anything to save the man in front of her. She was powerless; it was as if her mind and her body were separated._

_She could've done something!_

**You have to understand…sometimes…madness lies within the will to do right…**

_Kagome watched hopelessly at the fallen man before her. The man had already lost his consciousness. She wiped the cold sweats off his forehead. His pale face made it easier for her to see the black veins and arteries. It had already covered most of his face and body._

_She shivered. God knows what the roots of the tentacle would do to a body once they found their ways into the brain._

**Things that should not have happened did…and there's nothing you can do about it.**

_He'd lost so much blood! She had to do something…anything! Her focus shifted from the man in her arms to an old well not far from her. Before her mind could comprehend the connection, she said, "I am going get help!"_

_With that, she headed toward the well. She climbed over the edge of the well. She was about to jump into it when…_

"_KAGOME!"_

**Your existence…in this world…is unwanted…**

_Pain…is she dying?_

_Darkness…she can't see, she can't feel…What's happening?_

**A man who will do anything for power  
****A woman who comes from the future  
****A group, each with their own objectives  
****A battle lost**

**A forgotten memory  
****A wound that is too deep to heal  
****An encounter that should never have taken place  
****An unrighteous marriage…**

_Maybe she was dreaming…it's just a dream…she'll find herself waking up on her own bed…laughing at her own stupidity…_

**The final gear of the clock of fate has finally locked into place**

_It's only a dream…_

**This isn't a dream Kagome…  
****This is a warning  
****If you don't recover what you'd lost soon…  
****Then…**

**An unfinished battle,  
****Will soon be continued…**

**Things might be out of your hand when they happen,  
****But they are things that could've been prevented…**

**You have to remember…**

Can you hear the sound of ticking?


	2. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just own the plot and maybe some characters that are invented along the way.

Sorry for the late update. I deleted the chapter three times and I'm still not pleased with it. I don't know, somehow, it just doesn't work out to the way I wanted it to be. But I'm posting it anyway because it's going to nag me to no end. I also wanted to say that the update would be slower now because I've to start studying for my two midterms. Well, have fun reading!

**Whisper No More- Ch 1**

What happens to a dream deferred?

Does it dry up  
like a raisin in the sun?  
Or fester like a sore  
And then run?  
Does it stink like rotten meat?  
Or crust and sugar over  
like a syrupy sweet?

Maybe it just sags  
like a heavy load.

Or does it _explode_?

**A Dream Deferred by Langston Hughes

* * *

**

"I think I'm going crazy." Vicky Kagome Higurashi stated. She gently placed her glass of water onto the wooden table next to her. Kagome leaned back on the black leather sofa, trying to maintain calm.

Well there, she said it. It wasn't as difficult as she'd thought actually. But then again, how many people would go around broadcasting that they were indeed insane and actually meant it?

She looked around the room. It was like any other offices, with wooden shelves that were filled with books at the side. There was a desk in the middle of the room that had a laptop on it. She was sitting at the back of the room, close to the door. It was the first time she'd been in here, but she wasn't in the mood to go observe anything more than necessary.

Suddenly, Kagome wondered if it was such a good idea to be here. She had the urge to get up from the sofa and run for it.

**Run, run, run  
****Asia, Europe, North America…  
****No matter how where you go  
****You cannot run from your destiny Kagome…**

But she couldn't, she needed other people's opinion in this.

Harry, her friend from university, who was also a psychologist, placed his pen down on his clipboard and set them on the table.

"Vicky, you say that you'd been having re-occurring dreams and you are seeing people who you don't know but somehow you can name." Harry paused.

Kagome nodded. She wondered if he is going to tell her that she is indeed insane and recommend her to go into a mental institution.

"Vicky, first of all, dreams are part of the sleeping cycle. Everyone would go through the four stages of sleep before entering a state called REM, Rapid Eye Movement. It is then that people starts to dream. As people continue to sleep, they would repeat the sleeping cycle again and again. It's just that as time goes, people will stay longer in the REM stage and less in other phrases. There are many theorists trying to explain what dreams are: prediction of the future, a representation of hidden desires and fears, or just the by-product of your brain trying to comprehend the chemicals and hormones in your body. However, up till now, no body was absolutely sure. Therefore, if it's a good dream, enjoy it; if it's bad, don't mind it. Also, re-occurring dreams are not something that is uncommon to the population either.

"And about those who people in your dream. They could be ones who you'd met briefly and had forgotten but subconsciously you'd remembered. Not to mention that you had a bad head injury in the past, causing you to have amnesia…" Harry continued. "And sometimes…it takes a traumatic event to bring back things, the emotions; the surroundings and others might combine to be cues for your brain to recover the memories you'd lost."

**A knock in the head can make you forget  
****Another knock can make you remember  
****Just how many knocks does it take to wake up the dead?**

Traumatic event…it didn't take a genius to know what Harry was hinting at. Her husband, Vincent had died when the floor, where he'd worked at, exploded. After three months, polices were still trying to find who the convict was…yet they failed. There was no evidence of a planned detonation. They weren't able to find anything that could proof it was a man-caused explosion, no left over of a bomb, no leaking gases lines, nothing.

The place seemed to have exploded on its own for no reason.

**Your husband is just the first to go…  
****But he won't be the last  
****Be careful Kagome…  
****The choices that you make…**

"Want to talk about it?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"There's nothing to talk about really." Kagome said, she bit her lower lips, then thinking 'what-the-hell'. She had nothing to lose anymore.

"Well, I quit my job as a doctor. I don't think right now I have a stable emotional state to keep myself from being distracted. I don't want to endanger my patients' lives because of what is happening to me. The first two months I think I'd hit rock bottom. Not long after, that was when I started dreaming weird things and now, I see things when I'm walking down the street, people who were in my dream would wave at me."

"Are you able to recover what happened to you eight years ago because of your dreams?"

"No," Kagome shook her head sadly, "I could only remember the things which my family told me. They found me next to the ancient well which was located in my family's shrine. From what I'd heard, there was blood all over my body. A sword had stabbed me from behind and the back of my head was bleeding.

"The police said that there were no signs of struggle around the shrine and we had no property lost. Therefore, they suspected that the offender might have attacked me elsewhere and transported me back to the shrine since I had bruises all over my body indicating signs of struggle. The offender would probably have thrown me down the well if something or someone didn't prevent him or her. The offender might have heard the sound of my family approaching so he or she took off instead, leaving me by the well…

* * *

_When Kagome woke up, she found herself at the hospital. She felt as if she had a hang-over. Slowly pushing herself up, she found that the room was crowded._

_There was an old man, wearing the traditional Japanese clothing. A woman, who was in her mid- thirties, had stood next to the old man. The woman had her hair up neatly in a bundle. She burst into tears as she went forward and helped Kagome up. She placed a pillow for Kagome to lean back on._

_A younger boy knocked over the metal chair which he was sitting on as he got up and ran toward her. He shouted, "Sister!"_

_Sister?_

_Who were these people? What was she doing here? Most of all—what happened?_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes and pushed the eager boy back gently. "Hm…sorry but…who are you?"_

"_It's…it's me Souta!" The boy exclaimed, "you…you don't remember me?" He ran to the older woman, "this is our mother and…" he pointed to the old man, "he's our grandfather."_

_Souta ran back to Kagome and grabbed her left hand, looking at her questioningly. When she gave no reply, he continued, "Then what about Inu…"_

_Dog? Somehow, the word…felt important to Kagome. Kagome felt like she was in a maze, she was about to find something but before she could reach it, it was already gone._

_What could it be?_

_She couldn't recall anything._

_She couldn't remember anything at all._

_Why?_

"_That's enough Souta," Kagome's 'mother' said with a tone of authority. "This nonsense had gone on long enough. I'm putting a stop to this. I'm going to get a doctor."_

**Protection…  
****From harm  
****From everything  
****Parents are doing what they think are the best  
****But is it the best for the rest of the world?  
****You can't run away from your destiny Kagome…**

_Instead of a doctor, a man with a police uniform came into the room. Kagome only knew because Souta had shouted at the man to go away and let 'his sister' rest. However, 'grandpa' pulled the loud boy aside, allowing the man to get next to Kagome. He asked a few questions only to discover that Kagome couldn't recall anything at all._

_Upon leaving, he asked if Kagome would come by the station to see the sole evidence which was left behind by the offender. Kagome agreed, hoping that seeing it would allow her to remember what happened._

_The doctor, who was accompanied by her 'mother', came in not long after. He said that Kagome had healed better than anticipated. She would be out of the hospital in no time. However, the restoration of her memory would be a problem. Some would never regain their memory while some would. The time it takes would depend solely on the individual and time…_

**However…  
****The forsaken shall be awaken  
****The sleepless must be put to sleep once and for all  
****Do you believe in destiny Kagome?  
****Because this is your destiny…

* * *

**

At that time, her injuries seemed nothing to her. In fact, she was annoyed since the doctors and nurses were giving her weird looks as she was getting better. Yet now, as a doctor herself, she could comprehend why.

To say that Kagome had healed fast would be an understatement. Kagome would've said it was a miracle that she'd even survived in the first place. The blade had missed her heart by one centimetre; even so, the blade pierced through her ribs and her right lung. The injuring on her head wasn't as serious as it seemed but it could still be fatal. She had received eight stitches.

Her head injury was the reason for her being unconscious for over a week.

Kagome didn't know how she did it but she got out of her coma quickly, just eight days. Also, she was able to get up and wonder around three months later.

However, this event made her to want to become a doctor. She wanted to help those who were injured badly. As a sergeant, she was proud to say that nobody had died when she was the one on duty. Her success rate caught a lot of attention from people. They would ask her how she was able to do it. And her answer would simply be:

Luck.

She was lucky to be alive after all. The person who had intended to kill her seemed to have changed his or her mind at the last second so he didn't stab her in the heart. She should be thankful she supposed. Even so, thinking about the event brought chills up her spine.

Up to this very day.

* * *

_Not long after she got out of the hospital, Kagome went to the police station, requesting to see the sole evidence. She signed all types of paperwork before the policewoman would take the sword out of a cabinet._

_Kagome's heart was pounding so hard and fast that she wondered if she was having a stroke. It was as if her body was reacting to sword. Her hands were shaky and sweaty when she took the sword from the police woman. Looking at it closely, Kagome realized that it was all rusted. It was so brittle looking. It made Kagome wondered how it could have impaled her chest._

_Suddenly she felt sick, looking at the thing that could've killed her._

_Since it did not have a scabbard, Kagome placed it down on the table gently, ready to call the woman back to pick it up. When she got up from her seat however, something caught her eyes._

_On the blade there was a light inscription saying:_

"_Tetsusaiga…"_

_It was a name which she would remember forever._

_Not long after, her mother had sent her to Canada to study abroad. Kagome felt indifferent, she didn't have anyone to miss anyway. She hadn't return to Japan ever since…_

**The past will be the future  
****History repeats itself  
****Don't make the same mistake again  
****Know your objective  
****Know your priorities  
****Make the correct choice this time…  
****Kagome

* * *

**

Kagome walked out of the elevator absent-mindedly, lost in her thoughts.

She didn't tell Harry everything.

She did saw people down the street. However, they looked like they were about to engage in battle. On one side, the group looked like animals in human form while on the other side, humans were holding onto all types of weapons like katanas, axes, one even had a big boomerang. People on the human side all looked battered and dirty, but determination was still in their eyes. Suddenly, they would all look at her, mouthing words to her before disappearing within a blink.

'Come Back!'

She didn't want to see a psychologist at first, thinking she was only daydreaming, but then…

* * *

_Kagome stood under the shower until the water turned cold. Only then did she step out of the bathtub. She wrapped the towel around her and stood in front of the sink. Looking up, she wasn't able to see herself in front of the mirror since it was all fogged up by the steam. She wiped the mirror and took a good look at herself for the first time in three months._

_Well, she wasn't surprised that she looks like zombie._

_Notice the one word emphasized—zombie._

_She looked pale and there were dark circles around her eyes, indicating the lack of sleep. Her hair had grown longer, instead of just below the ears; it was almost touching her shoulders. With her fingers, she tried to comb it, which didn't help one bit. She hadn't dye her hair for a long time and so the upper half of the hair, which was near the scalp, were black, while the bottom part was auburn in colour._

_She narrowed her eyes as she studied herself carefully. She was thinner; her collarbones were protruding and her chin not as wide as before. Well, this didn't shock her since her diet of the last three months consisted mostly of: cigarettes, coffee, and alcohol, in rotating order. She would be surprised if she didn't lose weight._

_Shit, it was only three months since her husband died and she already looked like she would be joining him any time soon._

_Placing her hand on the ledge of the sink, she closed her eyes and tried to block that thought. She opened her eyes, with determination._

_Three months were enough Kagome. He might not be dead, you don't want him to come back only to find his wife a bum right?_

_She had to be strong, until her husband return to her right?_

_They never found his body, he might still be alive. No…he is alive!_

_She can't carry on this lifestyle any longer. She can't just waste her life away. She was only twenty-six; she was still young, in some ways. She had to be strong._

_Kagome turned on the tap, feeling the cold water splashing on her finger tips; she bent forward and scooped some water up and washed her face._

_She wiped the water droplets off her face as she stood back up. The mirror was fogged up once more. Annoyed, Kagome wiped the mirror once again with her hand and her eyes widened._

_She froze._

_There was a face behind her…_

_It was a woman's face; that was something Kagome was sure of. However, her features were something Kagome couldn't determine whether it was natural or not. Even though she had seen weird cases of birth defects and mutation in different text books, she had never seen someone like the one that was standing behind her._

_The woman had long black hair and no eyebrows. That in itself was nothing weird. However, the woman had two black holes in the forehead, each directly above her eyes. The intruder, realized that she had Kagome's attention gave her a wide smile, revealing her sharp white teeth and two large protruding canines._

_Kagome felt a chill up her spine._

_The woman placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome winced as she felt the nails digging into her shoulders._

_But something that defies the law of nature happened._

_Two more hands came into view. One of the hands grabbed onto Kagome's hair and pulled it back while the other touched her cheek. The woman opened her mouth wider…_

_Kagome screamed._

_Kagome forced herself to turn around, only to look face to face with the white wall of her bathroom. The woman had disappeared. Breathing hard, her knees gave away and she collapsed onto the ground._

_She brought her knee up and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her face on her knees as she rocked back and forth._

"_It's not real…"She repeated the same words again and again._

_Shit her hallucinations were getting worse._

_It was until much later did she realized that there were blood on her arm and her towel._

_They were from the large deep gashes on her shoulder._

**You can distinguish right from wrong  
****You know what's real and what's not  
****You can separate the black from the white  
****But what about the grey?

* * *

**

Maybe she shouldn't have kept this part out. Maybe Harry would diagnose her as a masochist and give her a straight-jacket instead of sleeping pills and anti-depressants.

Kagome shook her head as she headed toward the exit. She was feeling bitter again. She was so concerned about herself that she failed to notice that people around her was starting to run away from the entrance. They pushed past her, running in the opposite direction of where she was going. She looked around, confused.

BOOM!

Only then she knew what was going on. But it was already too late.

Something in front flashed before her, the light was so bright that she had to shut her eyes. The sound of glass scattering and screaming could be heard. Waves and waves of hot air pushed past her hard, throwing her backwards.

She felt herself slamming into something hard, and then she felt not more.

**Buildings don't explode for no reason  
****People don't just appear from nowhere  
****Accidents simply don't just happen**

**Chains of events  
****Each with their own purposes  
****Combined to…**

**A disastrous quest for power  
****A painful journey to correct the wrong  
****A dying hope to justify a cause to live  
****All boils down to…**

**A playground for the fiends **

So…whose turn is it to move?


	3. The Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just own the plot and maybe some characters that are invented along the way.

Sorry for the slow updates! I have tests and stuff that I've yet to finish…Oh well, here's the next chapter. I have a damn economic test that I don't even know anything about today on a Saturday…can u believe this? Sigh…must resist ranting…

PS…this also means I didn't really proofread this at all…

I hope you'll enjoy it…

Please review! It really makes me happy, when I'm happy, I get more motivated to write ;p

**Whisper No More- Ch 2**

_OUT of the nothingness of sleep,  
__The slow dreams of Eternity,  
__There was a thunder on the deep:  
__I came, because you called to me…_

_I broke the Night's primeval bars,  
__I dared the old abysmal curse,  
__And flashed through ranks of frightened stars  
__Suddenly on the universe!_

_The eternal silences were broken;  
__Heaven became Hell as I passed.—  
__What shall I give you as a token,  
__A sign that we have met, at last?_

**Rupert Brooke: The Call (line 1-12) Edited

* * *

**

**We called you in your sleep,  
****You chose to block us out.  
****We created illusions,  
****You pretended not to see us.  
****Then…  
****We killed your husband...**

**Are you still going to ignore us now?**

Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself staring at the fluorescence light. The ceiling was white, so were the colour of the walls that surrounded the room. Someone had placed her on a bed.

Looking around, she found herself in a standard hospital room for an individual—a metal chair was on her right; a white wooden cupboard was on her left, on top of it there was a glass cup and a thermos which probably had water in it. The bed, where she was on, was placed in the middle of the room. The door was diagonal across from where she was.

The springs made squeaky sounds as she pushed herself up. She supposed she wasn't injured too badly, since her movements didn't cause her any pain. Kagome turned to her side and planted her feet on the cold floor.

She stood up, hoping that she wasn't in poor health. After all, she didn't want to fall on her ass on the cold hospital floor.

Her legs weren't even shaking; in fact, she was standing firmly on the ground. Kagome shook her head, wondering what the hell she was doing in the hospital in the first place. Going to the edge of the bed, she found the clipboard that had her basic medical information on it.

The first page had the signature of the last doctor who had checked on her, with the number of signatures there, she estimated that she was out for a day already. The next paper didn't say much about her condition, besides 'stable', which was a good thing, since she wasn't interested in playing 'ghost' anytime soon. The page behind it indicated the number of tests that the doctors had run her through.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she studied the paper.

What the hell?

The half of the page was filled with codes that coded for X-rays and their certain locations. The last one of the list was a number for a PET scan.

Was she injured that badly? Kagome looked at herself, checking to see if there was any injury, and found none. There should not be any reason for the doctor, who was in charge of her, to decide to run so many tests on her.

Maybe she should have a chat with the person.

She flipped back to the first page…the main doctor who was in charge of her was Jonathon. She recognized his signature. They worked together in the same ward before. Kagome placed the clipboard back to its original place.

She opened the door, hoping that she could see someone she knew. She wanted to talk to a staff, so that she could get a better idea of her condition.

"Sarah," Kagome called out when she saw a familiar nurse walking down the corridor.

The nurse, called Sarah, turned quickly and smiled when she saw Kagome. Walking toward Kagome, her smile widened. "Thank god you are awake, Vicky. We are all worried about you."

"Do you have a moment? I wanted to ask you about something." Kagome asked in a quiet voice so that she won't disturb anyone in the hospital. After all, this was place where people are trying to recover, that means they needed all the rest they could get.

Sarah looked at the clock on the wall, "I'm off right now. It's just that I wanted to check on you before I leave. Give me a second; I just needed to sigh out first. I'll be right back."

Kagome nodded and watched as the woman disappeared around a corner. She walked back into her room and sat on her bed. Wondering what had happened.

Kagome didn't even notice that there was a person in her room until she heard someone called her name.

"Vicky," Sarah waved a hand in front her. "Do you want to rest? We can talk tomorrow. After all, you'd just woken up."

**Sleep?  
****Kagome  
****You have been in 'Lala'-land  
****For the past eight years…  
****You did nothing but made matters worse  
****It's time to wake up…**

Kagome shook her head. If she didn't get her questions answered, then tonight she would not be able to sleep. "How did I end up in the hospital?"

Sarah looked surprised, "you don't know? A bank had exploded in downtown. The robbers are crazy; they did it in broad day light. What's worse? The bank is stationed in the middle of the busiest district of downtown. There were so many people there when the explosion occurred. A lot of people were injured and many got killed because the evacuation didn't take place fast enough."

Kagome nodded, "when can I get out of the hospital?"

Sarah checked Kagome's record, "well you should be released tomorrow. But right now, you needed rest."

Smiling, Sarah dragged Kagome toward the bed and pushed her down gently. She patted Kagome's head, ended up with Kagome complaining,

"What am I? A five year old?"

_Except the fact that Kagome couldn't remember what she was like when she was a five year old…_

Sarah chuckled and checked her watch, "oh I have to go, my husband should be waiting for me in the parking lot now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome waved good-bye and watched Sarah exited the room.

**A lot of people were injured…  
****Many of which you could've saved  
****Are you going to stay as a bystander?  
****Do nothing…  
****Like last time?**

**Oh…it's not your fault…  
****You don't remember…  
****You'd made the wrong choice  
****And now you suffer the consequences  
****Right Kagome?**

Kagome bit her lower lip…she IS still a doctor…and she IS currently at the hospital…maybe she should help her ex-colleagues at the ER…

Kagome pushed the covers to the side and got off the bed once more. She opened the door and was about to step out when she overheard a conversation.

"Don't you find it weird though?"

"Find what weird?" It was Sarah's voice, Kagome recognized.

"That Vicky is fine. I mean, she was in the building that was directly across from the bank. Everyone in that building that was at floor level at that time is either dead or is in a critical condition. But Vicky turned out to be fine."

"We should be thankful that she is unharmed!"

"But think about it. How can she be alright? She's like right next to the explosion. You know what's even weirder? There's something I heard from the ambulance people, you know Tommy?"

There wasn't an answer so Kagome assumed that Sarah nodded or something.

"He's one of the medical workers in charge of the rescue. Anyway, he said that when he arrived at the scene, everything is a mess. Most people, who are alive, have fracture bones or a concussion because of the force of the explosion pushed them back into hitting something hard. However, many are killed because they were standing too close to the glasses, which in this case, the whole entrance area; you know how commercial buildings are built. Unfortunately, when the explosion happens, glass shattered, they embedding themselves into people, puncturing vital organs, causing extensive internal bleeding..."

**Remember…  
****Buildings don't explode for no reason  
****People don't just appear from nowhere  
****Accidents simply don't just happen**

**What can the purpose be?  
****Kagome…  
****You should know…  
****Oh…but you don't remember  
****Well…maybe it's time that you do!**

"What's your point Isabel?" Sarah sounded impatient.

"I'm getting to that. According to Tommy, Kagome was found near the entrance of the building. There were no glass pieces around her or on her. It was as if she'd just got knocked down or something. How can she not be injured by the glasses or the explosion when she is so close to them?"

"Well I'm sure that maybe it's her location. Sometimes, the location of where you are standing when things like this occur really matters. A millimetre is a millimetre." Sarah said, trying to convince Isabel.

"You see…that's the question. The people around her are all dead; each has thousands of large or small pieces of glass stabbed into their bodies. Tommy said that they looked like porcupines. It's like there's some kind of supernatural shield protecting her or something..."

**Supernatural…  
****That was what you'd been dealing with remember?  
****Remember…that…  
****Kagome…you were never a normal teenage girl  
****Never ever since the time when…**

"Tommy might've exaggerated." Sarah argued.

"But you know him too; he isn't the type to do something like that…"

The problem was…Kagome knew Tommy too. They worked together almost, with him bringing patients to the ER and her there to take over after that.

He wasn't someone who would lie or the one who would make up stuff.

She had a feeling that he might be telling the truth…even though it seemed impossible.

Suddenly, Kagome felt sick to the stomach.

**You dream of things that are too real for comfort  
****You see things that normal people cannot see  
****You cannot be harmed…  
****You are not normal  
****You never were…**

**After all…  
****You were the guardian of the Shikon no Tama!  
****A bad guardian…a very very bad guardian..**

She slowly and quietly closed the door. Leaning against the door, she slid downward until she was sitting on the ground. She hugged herself as she closed her eyes, trying to recall what had happened before she'd fainted.

There was an explosion…then there was a light…there were screams and sound of glass shattering...

The light…

There was another light…

She saw another light before she lost consciousness…

The light was…

_Pink?_

There was something about that pink…something about that pink light. She was familiar with it; it was like she'd seen it many times before. She knew it wouldn't hurt her...it would defend her…it would protect her…but…

Pink light?

"Oh my god…" Burying her face with her hands, Kagome started crying.

_What the fuck is happening?_

**Are you having fun Kagome?  
****We sure are…  
****We watch you suffer  
****We watch you break  
****We won't stop…  
****Till you are 'awake'**

**Do you still remember Kagome?  
****Hopes, dreams, wishes  
****Emotions make you strong  
****Emotions make you swayed off course  
****Emotions make…  
****Everything wrong!**

**But…**

**A second chance…  
****Will soon arise  
****A revival of hatred  
****A revival of power  
****A revival of the dead!  
****Combine to end…**

**Relive the experience  
****Relive the horror  
****Déjà-vu…  
****Certainly…**

**There is no escape  
****The sound of ticking…  
****You must hear the sound of ticking!  
****It's already happening…  
****Maybe it's already too late…**

**You are not listening  
****You are ignoring The Call…**


	4. System Overload

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just own the plot and maybe some characters that are invented along the way. I don't own any copyright song, poetry, etc that was used in my fic.

**As for the ending for this chapter, some verses are from a song called "Masterpiece Conspiracy" by P.O.D.** I was able to finish the verses because I was inspired by the song. Thought I should put the disclaimer here instead of the end since it'll kind of ruin the story.

I really enjoy writing this story…it's like the sadistic and the cynical part of me is finding a release lol. I wrote this story up and proofread it in one day, so sorry if the grammar is really bad and stuff. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter! **Read and review please** so that I'll know what you think of the story ;p

Suggested music: Overload by Voodoo & Serano (Club mix)

**Whisper No More- Ch 3**

Unsurprisingly, Kagome was out of the hospital in no time. The hospital had no reason to keep her there. After all, she didn't have a single scratch on her body.

**Physically,  
****A wound will heal in a day…a year…  
****Psychologically,  
****A scar can run deep…  
****Deep…so deep…  
****It will never heal  
****You won't even realize it's there  
****But it'll come back…always  
****Like a parasite…  
****You can't detect  
****Hurt you when you are the least expected…  
****Kagome…**

By the time Kagome walked into her apartment, it was already three thirty in the afternoon. Kicking the door close behind her, she dumped her bags of groceries on the kitchen counter. She locked the door behind.

Sunlight poured through the living room window. Therefore, Kagome didn't bother turning any lights on.

Her apartment wasn't a big one; it was a standardized rectangular one. The kitchen was on the right of the entrance while the living room was on the left. If you walk down the hall, her husband's office was on the right, bath room on the left, and if you go straight, you'll enter the bedroom. This place wasn't big but it was comfortable enough for her husband and she to live in…that was until he…

Kagome shook her head as she flopped down on her sofa. She looked up at the ceiling, she didn't do much today but she was tired already. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, wanting to take a nap before doing anything else.

But it seemed that life doesn't work that way.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang.

**There are things that are better left unanswered.  
****There are things that are better left untouched.  
****But…  
****You answer them all  
****You touched them all**

**What's worse?  
****You don't even know what you'd done…  
****And now…**

Groaning, Kagome rolled off the couch and opened the door. Standing in front of her was a man, somewhere between the age twenty-five and thirty. He looked Asian, but his black hair had gold strips on it. He was also wearing a FedEx uniform.

"Mrs. Inutaisho?" The man asked.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before nodding. Inutaisho was her husband's last name. Although she didn't change her last name after the marriage, there were those who referred her as Mrs. Inutaisho, which was fine with her. And especially now, she wished she'd taken his last name…

"Here's your package madam." He said while handing her a rectangular box. Then he took out his pen and passed it along with his clipboard. "All I need is your signature at the bottom."

Without a second thought, Kagome placed the box on the floor and signed the papers. The man ripped the top piece and gave it to her as he put his pen back into the pocket of his shirt. He nodded and left.

Kagome closed the door and picked up the box. Placing the box on the counter, she looked at her receipt to see who sent it to her.

_Vincent Inutaisho_.

What kind of sick joke is this? Feeling angry, Kagome wrenched her door open, and headed toward the elevator, trying to find that FedEx man.

He was nowhere in sight.

**Good jokes make you laugh.  
****Bad jokes make you apathetic.  
****But the most effective of all…  
****Cruel jokes  
****Make you angry  
****Make you cry  
****Make you wish the other person dies**

Cursing, Kagome went back into her apartment and slammed the door. She glared daggers at the box. Her husband was dead for three months! Although Kagome didn't want to believe it, she was slowly accepting the fact. However, she would never forgive the culprit who used her husband's name!

However…what if it really was her husband who'd sent it to her? But why the three month delay?

**The past shall remain the past.  
****The dead _should_ remain dead.  
****But what happens if the past is catching up to you?  
****Does that mean the dead shall once again become alive?**

Kagome sighed, she needed her coffee.

As she waited for water to boil in the kettle, she turned back to the box. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome ripped the tape off the box and opened it. She lifted the box up with the opening facing down, dumping its content out.

Only a few things fell out.

Kagome looked into the box and found it indeed empty. What the hell? Such a big box for such a small number of things?

There were only two things: one was a small glass container with something glowing in it. The second one was an arrow which was snapped into two. Kagome picked up the glass container and examined it.

There were a few pieces of transparent, almost crystal-like shards in it. They were the things that were giving the white glow. She twisted the lid open and took one of the shards out. The glow changed to pink. The shard was warm to her touch, as if…it was welcoming her.

**Welcome back!  
****Welcome back!  
****We were separated for so long  
****We missed you  
****We broke apart…you see  
****You and us…**

She couldn't describe what she was feeling right now. She wanted to cry in some way, like she'd finally found her long lost doll. The feeling, the power that the shard was radiating…made her felt like a lost part of her had came back.

A lost part of her?

**You tried to gather us back  
****Piece by piece…  
****One by one…  
****But not fast enough**

**Therefore…  
****Sorry…**

Kagome dumped the shard back into the container like it was infectious.

**We changed owners…  
****We turned against you  
****Against our will?  
****We _have_ no will…  
****To us, there is only one will…  
****The _will_ of our master…**

Of course it was ridiculous to think a dead object was warm and welcoming her since everyone knew…

**But we are now back together  
****Everything will be the same as it was  
****The same…  
****With a few exceptions of course…  
****For instance…**

Dead objects can't be a part of a living being.

**You didn't finish collecting all of us yet…  
****We don't want to do the same thing to you once more…  
****But then again…  
****We have no _preference  
_****We are dead objects after all**

Kagome sighed, and hoped that she wasn't really developing a mental illness. She moved onto examining the broken arrow. The wood was old, since it was decaying and stuff. She picked up the part which had the arrowhead attached. She ran her fingers along the head…

Her kettle screamed.

Her hand jerked and she felt pain immediately. "Shit…"

Well, at least she knew that the arrow was real since the arrow head was so damn sharp.

_Blood oozed out from her cut and dripped into the container._

"Damn it,"

_The shards turned blood red._

She took no notice of the change. With her uninjured hand, Kagome moved the kettle off the stove and turned off the fire. She moved toward her medical cabinet, wanting to get a Band-Aid over her wound as soon as possible.

_Then the large window at the living room shattered._

Kagome turned around…

_And screamed._

It was the FedEx man from before. He stood in her living room, swaying back and forth like he was a drunkard. His face was pale, his mouth opened and closed; saliva was dripping out of his mouth.

There was also a large hole at the place where his heart was.

The scent of blood was overpowering.

Kagme slowing moved backwards, until she banged into something—the stove. She swallowed, trying to keep herself calm. The only that was separating her from him was the kitchen counter.

The FedEx man rushed toward her. Scared, Kagome grabbed the kettle which was filled with hot water and threw it at the man. She ran toward the closest room possible—in this case, her husband's office. She slammed the door and locked it.

Breathing heavily, she stared at the door, unable to believe that she'd actually made it. She felt she was grasping something, opening her hand, she saw the glass container.

She didn't even realize that she'd taken it with her.

BOOM!

The door shook.

He was ramming the door. Kagome knew that the door won't hold for long.

Weapon! She needed a weapon!

Panicked, she looked around the room. She hadn't been in this room ever since her husband died. Even during the time when he was alive, she barely came in here since she usually does her work at the kitchen counter and she didn't want to bother her husband while he was working…

She picked up a letter opening knife on the desk and jerked around when she heard another ram.

It was as if the whole apartment was shaking! If he was that strong…Kagome looked at the small knife in her hand, she will need a bigger weapon!

But there's nothing! She'd looked through the room already except…

Her eyes settled on the large wooden closet that was behind the desk, locating at the left corner of the room. She threw the closet door open.

The closet was filled with binders and folders. However, at the top rack, there was a large rectangular glass frame, inside; there was a bow and a quiver of arrows. Stepping aside, she pulled the thing out. The glass box smashed into pieces as it impacted the ground.

At the same time…

**Let's begin the countdown…**

_The door was knocked down._

**The countdown of doom…**

The sound of Kagome's heartbeat was pounding in her ears.

**5…**

_Lub Dub_

**4…**

_Lub Dub_

**3…**

_Lub Dub_

**2…**

_Lub Dub_

**1…**

_Lub Dub_

Kagome's mind went blank.

_Lub Dub…_

**It's a masterpiece conspiracy!  
****The stage is set,  
****Everyone is playing a role…  
****Liar, deceiver, betrayer, back stabber…  
****Can you tell who is who?  
****But it doesn't matter…  
****Take a bow anyway Kagome  
****Because you are the main dancer…**

_**Red lights of betrayal, deceived again  
Exposed by the light, true colors ascend**_

**First mistake…  
****You were never ready  
Now dance with the dead  
****Better than facing the living  
****They, at least, are not ten times more deadly  
**

_**Virus in the system, crash the mainframe  
**_"_**Overload, overload!"**_

**You are ignorant  
****Because you don't understand  
****You are fearless  
****Because you have yet to experience true suffering**

**  
_Uprise, now fall in line  
Roll with the pack or get left behind_**

**But sometimes…being left behind might not be bad at all  
****But then again…  
****You don't have a choice Kagome…  
****You were born being part of the production….  
****Now…  
****Enjoy the horror…**

**Ah yes…  
****Welcome to _Hell_ Kagome…**


	5. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just own the plot and maybe some characters that are invented along the way. I don't own any copyright song, poetry, etc that was used in my fic.

I want to apologise. It seems that a lot of people are confused as to what the heck is going on. This story is my experimental piece; it's my first time having poetry incorporated into my story…I have the A/N at the end that will explain the story lol

**Whisper No More- Ch 4**

Sunna: You never die, do you Uncle? People die, but you never do. Because how do you do that? **Death is not being alive—and since being alive is what you know, experience, well how can you experience death?** You can't. Because you aren't alive. So you never die. **You can experience someone's death, you can know of his absence, but you, yourself, cannot die**. So life is endless consciousness, right? _While I'm alive, I'm the observer, I see things happen. When I die—well I don't die, the perception just changes. I'm no longer the observer, but the observed. Someone might witness my death, but I never die._

Unity 1918 (Act 1 Scene 1) by Kevin Kerr

* * *

By the time Kagome could get her mind to work again…it was already too late. The FedEx man was already in front of her, his hands trying to grasp her glass container...

When she tried to resist, he punched her hard in the gut.

Kagome coughed up blood.

He took it…the container…

Pain…

* * *

**They say when you are about to die,**

"_I don't understand," Kagome pouted, clearly not enjoying the fact that she was being held down by her husband again. She lay still on the ground, indicating that she'd given up her struggle. "Why do I have to learn all these survival, self-defence stuff?"_

**Your life will be flashed before your eyes.**

"_It's for your own good Vicky," Vincent smiled a bit as he stood up, extending his hand for Kagome to take. He brushed his lock of blond hair out of his eyes._

**To see what you have done in your time.**

"_Why though?" Kagome questioned, holding Vincent's hand as support to stand back up. She playfully punched his muscular chest. "You'd already know all this stuff. You'll be able to protect me. It's part of your job description as being my husband."_

**Give you one last chance to say good-bye,**

_Vincent's expression turned serious, "Kagome…I can't be with you forever."_

**To the people who you'll leave behind.**

_Kagome looked at Vincent inquisitively, the way he said it….Vincent didn't look at her, his mind seemed to be at some place else. He had a distant look on his face as he stood next to the window, watching the sun as it sunk below the horizon._

**Will you leave this world with a sigh?**

_Maybe it was woman's intuition, or the fact that she'd known Vincent for so long. Something was bothering him…but he wasn't going to share it with her and she didn't want to pry. After all, she respected her husband's privacy. He might talk to her about it later…and she'll be there to listen when he does._

**Will you leave this world with a cry?**

_Kagome walked up to him. Snaking her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his right shoulder. She was already five foot eight and he was half a head taller than her. As usual, he rested his arm over her shoulder. The scene in front of her was almost like a water painting, so many bright colours: red, orange, pink…all combined to create the beautiful sunset. Maybe it was the light; she could almost swear that his brown eyes had a tint of gold in them._

**Will you have your angelic wings to fly?**

"_You are not trying to divorce me are you?" Kagome asked jokingly, her voice sounded a bit tense._

**Will you fall to pits of hell in a dive?**

_Vincent looked at her for a moment. Then he poked her forehead with his index finger._

**With all the mental preparation for death in mind,**

"_Foolish woman."_

**You realized you wanted to stay alive…

* * *

**

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome yelled in her anger.

**Past I lacked…  
****Present I feared…  
****Future is something I'd lost…  
****But not anymore!**

Pink lights appeared at the end of Kagome's fingertips. She grabbed the FedEx man by the shoulder and he screeched…

In an inhuman way…

He sounded like someone was cutting a metal pipe with a saw. He sounded so painful and her ears hurt. Kagome almost wanted to let him go—to spare them both the agony.

The smell of burnt flesh was so overwhelming that despite she was a doctor, she wanted to puke.

She pushed him away from her, leaning herself against the closet to prevent herself from collapsing. Breathing hard, she tried to get more air into her lungs to smoother the pain. He punched hard damn it!

The FedEx man crashed into the wooden desk behind him. Immediately, he pushed himself up and rushed toward her again.

This time…Kagome was no longer in shock.

With the adrenalin pumping through her veins, she was barely able to duck and roll out of the way as the man smashed right into the closet. Kagome picked up the bow and the quiver of arrows that were on the ground. She ran past the desk so that there was something in between the man and her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Nocking the arrow, she aimed.

Neither of the two people moved.

"**He attacked me first!"  
****He is the one at fault!  
****I'm innocent  
**"**I'm just defending myself!"**

"Fu…fucking Miko!" The man hollered, his voice sounded like a combination between a male and a female voice. Grabbing the left end of the desk, he flipped it over. He stomped toward Kagome.

**Justice is on my side  
****I, now, have every right  
****To do what I want to—  
****Prevent myself from getting killed  
****And him from staying alive…**

That was all the initiation Kagome needed to get her arrow fly. The arrow, without falter, went right into the hole in the FedEx man's chest.

**Justitia…  
****The Goddess of Justice  
****On one hand she holds an evenly balanced scale  
****On the other she holds a sharp powerful sword  
****But…  
****She is also blindfolded…**

A pink light exploded before Kagome, forcing her to slam her eyes shut. The man was screeching again, this time he sounded like fingernails dragging across a chalkboard…Kagome covered her ears with her hands.

She didn't know how long it took but then…

There was silence…

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the black spots in her eyes. She waved, trying to fan away the unwanted air, as she coughed; the air was full of specks of soot. As expected, the room was in disarray. The FedEx man was nowhere in sight.

She walked closer to the place where he originally stood when she released her arrow. The area was black and was covered in glue-like fluid. There was a pile of ash in the middle of the area; the glass container could be seen at the top of the pile. It was as if he…was burnt to ashes within a small time frame…

Crunch!

She stepped on something hard…moving her foot out of the way…she saw something white…

A piece of bone…

Immediately Kagome stumbled backward, through the doorway, till she hit the hallway wall behind her. She had read cases like this before…

It was…

Spontaneous human combustion…

But it is impossible! Kagome thought. Something like this only happens under a specific circumstance: the person as to be chronic alcoholic, standing near a fire, and was corpulent.

But the FedEx man did not fit the description at all, she didn't know if he was an alcoholic…but he was a lean person and there was no fire around here…

What could've caused…

BOOM!

Kagome's head jerked to her right and found her front door was knocked down. A group of man, each was fully equipped with armour, armaments, and a helmet, entered in an organized manner. There were five intruders in total.

"Drop your weapon!" One of the men ordered.

Kagome assessed the men, more like just looking at them. Things were happening so fast, she wasn't able to keep up with the changes. But she knew better than to go against the men with just a bow and a few arrows while they had semi-automatics.

Kagome slowly placed her bow on the ground and dropped her quiver next to it. A man on the left lowered his weapon; he nodded to the other men as they lowered their weapons also. He seemed to be the one in charge.

"We are not here to hurt you…Vicky," The man continued to talk. He took off his helmet as he raised both of his hands in a surrender fashion. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail; his bangs were pulled back by his brown hair-band. His blue eyes appraised her, looking at her from head to toe. Kagome didn't recognize his face so she didn't say anything.

Slowly, he walked toward her. "We are here to help."

Kagome shook her head as she backed away. When he tried to grab her by the arm, she shifted and karate-chopped him at the neck. He fell to the ground. Without hesitation, Kagome turned around, attempted to run to her bedroom and lock the door.

Something grabbed her from behind and she was shoved face-down onto the ground. She tried get out of the iron grip but failed miserably.

"That hurts you know Kagome."

Kagome grunted and refused to say anything. Wait a minute…how come he knows her Japanese name?

Someone grabbed her by her shoulders and flipped her over. Panting heavily, she turned face-to-face to the man who she'd attacked earlier.

"Is that how you treat your old friends?" The man smirked as he flicked his ponytail over his shoulder. Kagome felt her anger rising, his body was practically pressed up against hers! Old friend? She couldn't even remember seeing him anywhere in her life!

"There's no other trace of youkai nor youki here, Kouga." One of the men walked up to the pair. "She'd successfully annihilate the Demon Crow. The Shikon no Tama is recovered."

…Kouga?

**A man that turned good because of you.**

…Shikon no Tama?

**A powerful jewel that broke because of you.

* * *

**

"_We can do it, it's just Naraku! Then all we need is to get Kouga's and Kohaku's shards and we will be able to complete the Shikon no Tama! You will be able to become a full demon! Don't die on me…please!"

* * *

_

**But it makes no difference…**

Kagome froze.

**Because you remember neither.**

"Good job guys," The man, known as Kouga nodded. "Our _Operation_ is going well, except the fact that we got our covers blown. But that's the least of our problem now, _they_ are getting smarter, knowing how to throw us off track. Luckily we realized it before we fell into their trap or else…

He sighed, "Things are never this troublesome when _he_ was still around."

* * *

_The silver-haired man fell forward; she could practically hear the sickening sound of impact as he landed face down onto the ground._

_The momentum of his fall only pushed the tentacles deeper into his body…

* * *

_

Kouga looked at Kagome, seeing that she'd given up her struggle, he got off of her.

Kagome didn't move from her spot. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened.

* * *

_Since the sword did not have a scabbard, Kagome placed it down on the table gently, ready to call the police officer back to pick it up. When she got up from her seat however, something caught her eyes._

_On the blade there was a light inscription saying:_

"_Tetsusaiga…"

* * *

_

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga tapped her on the shoulder, "Don't scare me."

* * *

_There was another woman's face shown in the reflection beside hers..._

_The woman placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome winced as she felt the nails digging into her shoulders._

_Two more hands came into view. One of the hands grabbed onto Kagome's hair and pulled it back while the other touched her cheek. The woman opened her mouth wider…

* * *

_

Kagome screamed.

Kouga's hand jerked back as if he was burnt. He moved back quickly as he saw pink lights began to radiate off of Kagome's body.

"She's emotionally unstable!"

**You are emotionally disturbed!**

"If this goes on, she'll purify all of us!"

**You are the bringer of death!**

"Stop her!"

**You must get disposed of quickly!**

"Sorry Kagome…looks like you are not ready yet…"

**No…my apologies….  
****I'm sorry for not being ready…  
****I'm sorry for not being strong enough…  
****It's always my fault

* * *

"_I think I'm going crazy."_**

* * *

Darkness…

Kagome welcomed it.

**Repeating dreams are realistic  
****Hallucinations are becoming solidified  
****A cursed jewel called Shikon no Tama  
****Demons do actually exist…**

She no longer wanted to think…

**Having the power to exterminate  
****Bring apocalypse to the whole demonic race  
****Protecting a jewel  
****That is wanted by everyone**

**The world will soon become a slaughterhouse**

**Kagome Higurashi  
****As a miko…  
****As a human woman with divine powers…  
****As a guardian for the Shika no Tama…  
****What will you do?

* * *

****Parsnip**: Yea, this story brings out the bitter side of me. Lol. Anyways, the poetries that are interspersed throughout the story are written by me. As for the stuff that aren't, I will have disclaimers written (so that they won't sue me).

**Flaming Amber Rose**: Yes, Kagome is Vicky. Since she is living in Canada, I think that it will be natural for her to have an English name in addition to her Japanese name. I'm sorry if it confused you. As for Vincent, he will continue to play a major role in Kagome's life. As the story develops, you will eventually find out who he is. But I can't tell you now or it will totally kill the plot lol.

And now to answer your and Tairoru-Chan's question regarding the prelude. (My boring theory behind the whole story)

The prelude is a description of the dream that Kagome has. It is also the same dream that she has been having for the past three months, as it was explained in the chapter 1.

I'm just playing with the notion that there are times when a person dreams, he/she will do things that he/ she wouldn't normally do. In equivalent, when a person dreams, he/she might see people he/she don't know in their life but can somehow manages to call out their names. Those people are, usually, someone who the person had seen in his/her life. There is something special about them that make the person to remember them subconsciously. However, consciously, the person might not recall them at all. Even if the person sees them again, he/she might just think that the people looked familiar to them somehow…somewhat like Déjà-vu. (I'm just totally playing with the idea)

It is just that Kagome is very disturbed by the dream, and there are reasons why she would be. Everything seems too real for comfort in her dreams. Usually your senses (such as your sense of smell, hearing) are not coherent with what you 'see' in your dream. For instance, you might 'see' someone cooking hamburgers in your dream. You don't really hear the sound nor smell the hamburgers as they are being fried. (some of you might totally disagree me. I don't have anything scientific to back me up with this idea but this is a story so just bear with me…)

However, in Kagome's case, she sees, she hears, she smells everything in her dream. It is as if she is there physically, she is consciously aware of her surroundings. Even though she knows that she'd never been to that place (the field) before—when she is consciously awake, that is.

Also, in that dream, it's like her present (26 years old self) is placed back into her younger body. Therefore, even though Kagome is a doctor now and have a lot of knowledge in the medical field, she isn't able to do anything to help Inuyasha in her dreams since she has no control over her younger self's body. Therefore, she can only watch as her 'body' screws up with the 'healing' process for Inuyasha. She's like watching a movie in first person, except that she can feel and sense what is happening.

Even so…that's not what pushed Kagome over the edge. After all, a dream is only a dream. But then she starts to see people in the street, people that she know should not exist in real life because of the way they dressed (the human side) and the way they looked like (the demon side). Then…the bathroom incident, where she sees someone standing behind her (by the way…did anyone realize that 'someone' is actually Mistress Centipede?) As usual, she thought she was hallucinating, but then she sees the wounds on her shoulder. That is why she thinks she is going crazy, and that's why she goes to see Henry, the psychologist.

Now, onto another topic.

Kagome does have amnesia because of the head injury…and she did get stabbed by Tetsusaiga. However…as to the question whether she DID go to Feudal era of Japan or not and as to who is the culprit for her injuries…read more to find out…once again…if I tell you…it'll ruin the plot lol. (a bunch of readers surrounds Cyberwing and beats her up) XX

Now if you are still puzzled, tell me specifically where you are confused. I'll try to explain it again in the next chapter ;p


	6. Deja vu

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just own the plot and maybe some characters that are invented along the way. I don't own any copyright song, poetry, etc that was used in my fic.

I'm feeling depressed…it's getting closer to my exam date…I'm so screwed…

By the way, if you are confused, there is an A/N at the end of chapter 4. If you read it and still don't understand some parts of it, tell me which part and I'll try to explain again.

Anyway…new chapter…hope that you'll enjoy…

**Whisper No More- Ch 5**

The term **déjà vu** (_French: "already seen"_, also called _promnesia_) describes the experience of feeling that one has witnessed or experienced a new situation previously…The experience of déjà vu is usually accompanied by a compelling sense of familiarity, and also a sense of "eeriness" or "strangeness". The "previous" experience is most frequently attributed to a dream, although in some cases there is a firm sense that the experience "genuinely happened" in the past.

Déjà vu has been subjected in recent years to serious psychological and neurophysiological research. The most likely candidate for explanation, according to scientists in these fields, is that déjà vu is not an act of "precognition" or "prophecy" but is actually an anomaly of memory; it is the impression that an experience is "being recalled" which is false. This is substantiated to an extent by the fact that in most cases **the sense of "recollection" at the time is strong, but any circumstances of the "previous" experience (when, where and how the earlier experience occurred) are quite uncertain.** Likewise, as time passes, subjects can exhibit a strong recollection of having the "unsettling" experience of déjà vu itself, but little to **no recollection of the specifics of the event(s) or circumstances they were "remembering" when they had the déjà vu experience**. A clinical correlation has been found between the experience of déjà vu and disorders such as _schizophrenia_ and _anxiety_.

Definition of Déjà vu from The Free Dictionary (online)

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself staring at the fluorescence light. The ceiling was white, so were the colour of the walls that surrounded the room. 

**Déjà vu**

…_Is she in the hospital again?_

**The experience of feeling that one has witnessed or experienced a new situation previously...**

Looking around, she found herself once again in a hospital room for an individual—a metal chair was on her right; a white wooden cupboard was on her left, on top of it there was a glass cup and a thermos which probably had water in it. The bed, where she was on, was placed in the middle of the room. The door was diagonal across from where she was.

**Believed to be a false memory**

This place was so similar to the room which she stayed at after the explosion. The position of the metal chair, the colour of the thermos…it was beyond freaky. But then again, all rooms in the hospital were pretty much standardized…

**No matter how realistic it feels…**

The springs made squeaky sounds as she pushed herself up. She supposed she wasn't injured too badly, since her movements didn't cause her any pain. Kagome turned to her side and planted her feet on the cold floor.

**It did not happen**

She stood up, and went to the edge of the bed to pick up the clipboard that had her basic medical information on it.

**That is what the psychologists and neurophysiologists believed…**

The first page had the signature of the last doctor who had checked on her, with the number of signatures there, she estimated that she was out for a day already. The next paper didn't say much about her condition, besides 'stable', which was a good thing, since she wasn't interested in playing 'ghost' anytime soon. The page behind it indicated the number of tests that the doctors had run her through. Once again, half of the page was filled with codes that coded for X-rays and their certain locations. The last one of the list was a number for the PET scan.

**In a world where science is everything…**

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she studied the paper.

**Everything must have an explanation…**

_What the hell?_

**Therefore…humans fear the unknown**

The coding for the x-rays and the one PET scan were exactly the same as the one she had before…

**After all…**

_Impossible…_

**Nobody can live their lives twice**

For each x-ray and the PET scans made, they had a specific set of codes. The first five digits would be standardized codes which indicate what examination, like x-ray, was conducted. However the middle part of the whole code would indicate the location of the examination and the last five digits would be different each time to differentiate one patient from another.

She remembered the codes well because she'd studied it a many times before she got out of the hospital, which was a few days later. She was bored most of the time, so that was what she'd done to past time besides reading magazines. But her memory couldn't be that bad…

She could almost swear that they were exactly the same.

Why would the doctors have her past record here…

She flipped back to the first page…the main doctor who was in charge of her—it was Jonathon again.

Then something on the page caught her eyes…

She was also staying at the exact same room!

B209.

Kagome checked the date…

June 24…

Kagome's hand began to shake…

The day…when she'd left the hospital…was eight days ago…

**Time flies…  
****Everyday is the same  
****That is where the familiarity comes from  
****Everyday is the same…  
****Looking back  
****You wondered what the hell happened to the time**

**Time leaves…  
****The twelve o'clock now  
****Is different from the twelve o'clock the day before  
****Or the day after  
****Same time but big difference**

**Time goes…  
****Won't ever come back…  
****It's _not suppose_ to come back**

Eight days…what had happen between the past eight days after the incident with the FedEx man?

Kagome didn't know…she couldn't recall anything…

The last thing she saw was Kouga…then…

Nothing….

She dropped the clipboard on the floor. It fell to the ground in a loud crash. Kagome took no note of it and opened the door, hoping that she could see someone she knew. She wanted to talk to a staff, so that she could find out…

What the hell is going on…

And the first familiar face she saw was…

"Sarah," Kagome called out.

Sarah, who was walking down the corridor, smiled when she saw Kagome. Walking toward Kagome, her smile widened. "Thank god you are awake, Vicky. We are all worried about you."

Kagome didn't know what to say anymore…those were the exact words she had said when Kagome had first saw her…eight days ago…

But it was common for a friend to worry for her friends! Kagome's mind argued. Sarah would probably say that to her again when she is in the hospital in the future…

Sarah looked at the clock on the wall, "I'm off right now. It's just that I wanted to check on you before I leave. Give me a second; I just needed to sigh out first. I'll be right back."

_Stay calm Kagome!_

**Things can be the same…  
****People can be the same…  
****Words can be the same…  
****History can be repeated—**

**It is alright…  
****Because it's only coincidence right?**

Kagome didn't reply, lost in her own thoughts. Sarah, probably taking her silence as consent, walked off. By the time Kagome recovered, Sarah had already disappeared around the corner. Knowing that Sarah would be back, Kagome walked back into her room, she picked up the clipboard, wanting to ask Sarah about it. Then she sat on her bed, waiting for her friend.

She balled her hands into fists to prevent them from trembling …

Kagome was scared…No, she was petrified. For the first time in her life, she was utterly confused as to what was happening.

**Confusion—  
****Of the circumstance…  
****Fear  
****Of the unknown…**

**Emotions…  
****Can be a blessing  
****Can be a curse  
****Kagome**

She didn't even notice that there was a person in her room until she heard someone called her name.

"Vicky," Sarah waved a hand in front her. "Do you want to rest? We can talk tomorrow. After all, you'd just woken up."

Kagome shook her head. If she didn't get her questions answered, then tonight she would not be able to sleep. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Sarah looked surprised, "you don't know? A bank had exploded in downtown…"

Kagome's head jerked in Sarah's direction, "explosion?"

Sarah nodded, "The robbers are crazy; they did it in broad day light. What's worse? The bank is stationed in the middle of the busiest district of downtown…"

"A lot of people weren't fast enough to make an escape died..." Kagome finished it for her.

"How did you know?" Sarah questioned.

"…I…" Determining that telling Sarah that she'd already lived through this day wasn't exactly the best answer, Kagome lied. "I'd heard it from others."

Sarah nodded, not suspicious of Kagome's answer. She went and checked Kagome's record, "well, compared to others, you are pretty much in good health. After all, you were only in a coma for a week. Tomorrow, Jonathon will come and check on you. If you are fine, then you should be released real soon."

When Sarah got no answer, she looked up from the chart. She saw Kagome sitting at the edge of the bed, her eyes unfocused as she rocked back and forth…muttering about something incoherent.

**Humans—  
****Are worried of their future  
****Because it's unpredictable  
****But when one knows what will happen  
****One will be horrified  
****Because humans are not suppose to possess  
****That kind of power**

**Humans…  
****Are sad creatures indeed**

"Kagome?" Sarah tapped her shoulder.

Kagome jerked away from her, eyes widened. "huh?"

"You'll be out of here soon but now you need to rest." Sarah repeated once more. "Or you won't be able to recover…"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm leaving now." Kagome stood up and headed toward the exit. She didn't know what was going on and didn't want to. All she knew was that she wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

_This whole thing was driving her crazy! Nothing was making sense!_

"But you can't leave here without the doctor's approval!" Sarah protested as she blocked the entrance with her body.

"Look Sarah," Kagome said forcefully, "I'm a doctor myself. I'm fine. Now move out of the way."

"You're no longer a doctor!"

Kagome glared at Sarah, her brown eyes bore into Sarah's. How dare her! Kagome's mind screamed. She had no idea what is happening! Who does she think she is?

But Kagome also knew that exploding in front of Sarah would only make the matter worse…Experience had told her that.

"Fine…fine." Kagome turned away from Sarah. "Be sure to get Jonathon here first thing tomorrow though…I don't want to stay in here anymore."

Sarah looked at her for a moment longer before relaxing her body. She agreed and left after she saw Kagome got back onto the bed.

Things were….

Or maybe not…However, she needed to confirm…

Kagome pushed the covers to the side and got off the bed once more. She opened the door then she overheard a conversation.

"Don't you find it weird though?"

"Find what weird?" It was Sarah's voice.

Kagome had a bad feeling as to what would happen next.

"That Vicky is fine. I mean, she was in the building that was directly across from the bank. Everyone in that building that was at floor level at that time is either dead or is in a critical condition. But Vicky turned out to be fine."

"We should be thankful that she is unharmed!"

"But think about it. How can she be alright? She's like right next to the explosion. You know what's even weirder? There's something I heard from the ambulance people, you know Tommy?

"He's one of the medical workers in charge of the rescue. Anyway, he said that when he arrived at the scene, everything is a mess. Most people, who are alive, have fracture bones or a concussion because of the force of the explosion pushed them back into hitting something hard. However, many are killed because they were standing too close to the glasses, which in this case, the whole entrance area; you know how commercial buildings are built. Unfortunately, when the explosion happens, glass shattered, they embedding themselves into people, puncturing vital organs, causing extensive internal bleeding..."

"What's your point Isabel?" Sarah sounded impatient.

"I'm getting to that. According to Tommy, Kagome was found near the entrance of the building. There were no glass pieces around her or on her. It was as if she'd just got knocked down or something. How can she not be injured by the glasses or the explosion when she is so close to them?"

Kagome closed the door…she didn't want to hear any of it anymore.

How could…

**Things _can_ be the same…  
****People _can_ be the same…  
****Words _can_ be the same…  
****History can be repeated…**

**But not _exactly_ the same…**

Things _were_ repeating…

**Impossible!**

_Wait a minute…_

**Nobody can live their lives twice**

Sarah said that she had been in a coma for a week…was that why she had a brain scan? But if a week had already past…why was everyone acting in the exactly same fashion as eight days ago…when she had first awakened from the explosion…

**Exact events _can't_ be repeated…**

…Or…did she even wake up at all?

**At least not right down to the very detail…**

She didn't know…she really didn't know…

**But mistakes can…**

She didn't _want_ to know…

**Déjà vu is not an act of "precognition"  
****Déjà vu is not an act of "prophecy"  
****It is an anomaly of** **memory  
****It is the impression that an experience is "being recalled" which is false**

**If something that had happened to her…  
****Before her very eyes  
****Her past experience  
****Everything..  
****Can be false…  
****Then tell her  
****What is—  
****Real**

**When you lose the ability to differentiate  
****Who…  
****Can then help you?  
****When…  
****You, yourself, can no longer be trusted.**


	7. Live With it

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I just own the plot and maybe some characters that are invented along the way. I don't own any copyright song, poetry, etc that was used in my fic.

Also about the 'person' who is speaking in the bold. The close thing I would associate the it would be a trickster. He/she can take on any sex or can be sexless; the trickster can be anybody or a nobody. He/she can be beneficial to you but can also ensnare you into a dangerous trap. Basically the trickster is someone who can make or break your life. Therefore, the 'person' is not actually a living figure, so he/she will not be appearing in the story lol

Anyway, exam alert. This means slow or zero updates. Sorry but I have exams throughout the month. But please review! It really motivates me into writing ;p

Suggested music: **-I Must Be Dreaming by Evanescence**

**Whisper No More- Ch 6**

No…

**Remembrance comes  
****At the exact moment when present becomes past  
****Cherishment comes  
****At the exact moment when something is lost**

Kagome placed her left hand on her forehead when she began to feel light-headed. The world was twirling around her as her knees buckled beneath her. Putting her shaky hands on the ground, she tried to push herself back up but failed miserably.

Sitting on the ground, she forced herself to calm down. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

She didn't want to stay in the hospital longer than necessary damn it! Therefore, fainting or getting diagnose as crazy right now was definitely not an option.

Kagome wasn't able to get any sleep last night after Sarah had left. She'd spent the whole night thinking, pondering about her life. Well…actually there weren't much to think about since her memory only started when she was eighteen years old.

**Happy times…  
****Sad times…  
****Lovers…  
****Enemies…**

**None--**

She thought about her family: her mother, grandpa, and Souta. There weren't much to consider since she didn't know them well. In fact, she once considered them as mere associates. After all, how can you be close to someone who you didn't see on a daily basis? Her family had sent her to Vancouver not long after her injury. She could finish counting the number of times they had come to visit her for the past eight years with both of her hands. One of the times was when she was marrying Vincent. In return, Kagome had never once gone back to Japan; there wasn't much she could do there. Therefore, she hadn't felt the need to go back. She knew her family cared about her but…no, they weren't close at all.

Her 'friends', who were once her classmates, told her a few things…how she was always absent from school due to her illnesses. Kagome knew that it wasn't true since she hadn't been sick for a long time. There were times when she was forced to pull a few all-nighters and she was still alive. If her body was as weak as her friends had claimed, then she would've been dead. She decided that sickness was her excuse for skipping school.

**In compensation--**

**No worries  
****No horror  
****No killing  
****No death**

They'd also told her that there was a man who was seen being with her. He had long silver hair and was wearing a red haori. They weren't able to get a good look at his face because he was always wearing a baseball cap and looking away from them. After hearing this, Kagome had gone around town and nobody fitted that description. Kagome had once thought that maybe she was in an intimate relationship with that man…but he'd never once visit her…

**All gone--**

_It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth._

Kagome then moved on, thinking of the time when she'd first arrived at Vancouver. How she had to take care of herself when there was no one who she could rely on. She was financially stabled because her family sent the money overseas into her bank account every so often and was willing to pay for her tuitions. But she was all alone…life was difficult for her, especially when she had to learn things all over again.

**Gain to lose  
****Lose to gain**

Luckily, she was able to pick things up quickly…probably it was because she'd learned how to perform different things before. She worked hard, refused to let anything hold her down. It took a few years but her hard work paid off, she'd made it into University with the top grades. However, in exchange for her high academic performance, she'd almost spent most of her time locking herself in her small apartment. As a result, she was never good at interpersonal skills…She was happy to be alone and she didn't want to talk to people.

She had friends, but they weren't close either…unlike now. The turning point in her life would be…

**When a life dies…  
****A new life begins--**

_The time when she met him…_

**I, Vincent…**

Kagome loathed her weak state. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she hugged herself as she rested her chin on her knees.

_She had been so dependent on Vincent…_

**Take thee Vicky to my wedded Wife…**

Why! Why did she have to think of him right now? He was gone! There was nothing she could do about it!

**To have and to hold from this day forward…**

She wanted him to be here right now. She wanted him to be here to hold her in a tight embrace where she could feel his warmth. She wanted him to be here to tell her that everything will turn out to be fine, no matter how bad things are. Most of all, she wanted him to be here and tell her that he didn't die.

_Oh god…_

**For better for worse…**

Kagome couldn't contain her tears any longer.

**For richer for poorer…**

_She needed him…_

She needed him so bad.

**In sickness and in health…**

But he wasn't here.

**To love and to cherish…**

Therefore…

_Kagome cried…_

**Till death us do part—**

_Where are you?  
__Can't you hear your woman cry?

* * *

_

Jonathan ran her through a simple body check then he signed the papers that were required for her release. Standing at the doorway of her hospital room, she gave one last look at the place.

Walked down the hallway, she wondered if she would wake up being in that room once again tomorrow.

On her way, she saw Sarah at the phone booth. Well, this weren't a surprise since cell phones weren't allowed to be turned on in the hospital. Therefore, those who wanted to call people; they would have to stick to using public phones. Since her back was facing Kagome, she wasn't' able to tell Sarah's expression.

Thinking that she should tell Sarah that she was released from the hospital, she stood next to her, waiting for Sarah to finish her call. Kagome couldn't help but to pick up some of what Sarah was saying…

"Do you know what you are doing is unfair to her?" Sarah asked but it sounded like a statement. Her tone filled with frustration.

"She's…you can't keep doing that. She's thinking she's…"

"Look," Sarah said firmly as she shifted her position, "she's leaving today, that's final. I don't give a—"

Then Sarah saw Kagome.

The phone slipped from her hands.

_It was as if she'd seen a ghost._

Thinking nothing of it, Kagome picked up the phone and handed it to her. Sarah's eyes widened a bit, she quickly grabbed receiver and hung up.

"You startled me Vicky," Sarah said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving today."

Sarah nodded, not saying anything else.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the pair.

"Sarah…" Kagome bit her lower lip, "is there something wrong? If there is, don't be afraid to tell me."

The woman looked at her for a moment; she opened her mouth to speak when…

Then a public announcement was made, calling Sarah to go to a certain room where her service was needed.

Sarah a small laugh, "Well, I better get going. Vicky," Sarah's expression turned serious, "_believe_ in yourself and take care."

Kagome gave a small smile and watched as Sarah turned and left. As Kagome headed toward the elevator, she couldn't help but to think about Sarah's words…

She got a feeling that Sarah was trying to tell her something but brushed it off quickly. If there was something Sarah wanted to tell her, then she would've told her explicitly.

After all, there was no reason for her _not_ to.

Entering the elevator, she waited patiently with others as the machine to descend to ground level. She walked out of the elevator as people pushed past her to enter the elevator.

"Have a nice day, _Kagome_."

By the time Kagome had jerked her head around, the elevator door had already slid closed…

Kagome sighed before she continued her way. She didn't even know if she really heard it or not. In some ways, she wished that she was seeing or hearing things again…because hallucination was better than some unknown figure speaking to her.

**Something is not right  
****You can feel it in your skin  
****You can smell it in the air  
****You can taste it in your mouth  
****Yet you hear nor see nothing**

_**The silence…  
**__**Before the Storm**_

**Brush it off  
****Ignore it  
****Pretend it's not there  
****Hope it'll go away**

**But what is 'it'?**

**Curiosity  
****Wanting to know  
****Wanting to find out  
****Wanting to be prepared**

_**Knowledge  
**__**Is  
**__**Power**_

**Ignorance comes  
****With a payment  
****Information comes  
****With a price**

**There is no free lunch in the world—  
****And curiosity kills the cat**

_The world can be so cruel  
__Yet compassionate at the same time  
__And that is life  
__Live with it…_


End file.
